The Wrath of Myotismon
by Jaya D
Summary: this is my first story with more than one chapter but its not as long as it looks. please review. pretty please? oh, btw its kouya (which is izzy and jaya)
1. The Undead King has Risen Again

Myotismon cackled insanely. 'Those stupid digidestined!' he thought to himself. 'They dare come back here and think I am totally destroyed! I'll show them!' One more insane laugh from Myotismon before he departs to create an evil and diabolical plan against the digidestined. "Ahhhhh, sweet revenge!" he said aloud. "Ummm, boss?" a small voice said from the distance. It was Myotismon's little assistant, Demidevimon.   
Meanwhile, in another part of the digital world, the digidestined were all gathered together, talking and laughing. Except for Tai and Sora of course. They were in back of a tree, and I don't think we want to know what they are doing. We see Davis pick up the last cookie off of the plate. Then, Yolie jumps forward after Davis had swallowed it. A minute later, she is on top of Davis, who is laying on the ground, with her hands around his throat. He is choking and turning blue. "Stop it Yolie, you're gonna kill him!" Jaya, another digidestined, called from the tree that she had been leaning against. "Yes, that's the point!" Yolie yelled back. Jaya grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her off of Davis. The two get into a cat fight.  
Back in the cave that Myotismon had been lurking in, we hear evil laughter. Then we see a bat fly by and turn into Myotismon. "Those digidestined fools! Fighting over nothing. But now I have learned who goes first! Bwhahahahah!" With these last words, Myotismon transforms back into the bat and flies off.  
Jaya had won the catfight by giving Yolie a hard punch in the stomach and tripping her head-over-heels. Ken runs over. "Oh, Yolie are you OK?" "Oh, I'm fine when you're around Ken!" she said back, a dreamy look in her eyes. The camera pans out before we see something that comes later on in the story and it DOES NOT come from Yolie and Ken. Instead, lets go spy on Myotismon!   
Myotismon is drawing a map of the digital world. That's about all that has changed since the last time we saw him. I mean, can't he stop it with that evil laughter? Its making me nautious.  
Now we see Davis trying to make moves on Kari who is deep in a conversation with TK, Ken, and Yolie and not listening. Cody is practicing kendo and Izzy is typing on his laptop and Tai and Sora are still behind the tree. Jaya has gone back to the tree and is now doing a duet, singing with Matt and his harmonica. Joe had to go take a test and Mimi just HAD to go to the mall so neither of them are there. We see Cody and Izzy stop what they are doing and listen to Matt and Jaya's duet. Jaya had moved next to Izzy for better acoustics, and now Izzy is blushing madly. Matt sees this and luckily Jaya had to go get a drink so she had left. "Oooooo, someone's in love with Jaya!" Matt taunted. Izzy just blushes a deeper shade of red and goes back to typing. Meanwhile, Myotismon had taken Tai, Sora, Cody, Yolie, Ken, TK, and Kari captive in his little abode.  
Matt is still taunting Izzy about being in love with Jaya. Still, Izzy won't admit anything until Matt really gets to him and he finally yells, "OK, I admit it! I think she's smart, kawaii, funny, hotter than wosabi and she's standing right behind me isn't she?" Sure enough, the camera pans around to Jaya, who luckily had just gotten there and only heard something about wosabi. "Matt! Are you making that wosabi thing again?! Well, I guess you won't have to make a lot, seeing as Myotismon has been raised from his position in the computer recycle bin, and taken all of the others captive."  
We now see Myotismon in the shower with a semitransparent curtain. Wait a minute, edit that out! We now see Myotismon in the shower with no curtain. No, not like that! Myotismon is not in the shower at all! We now see Myotismon in a dark and dreary cave with a large cage that contains all of the digidestined chained to the bars and their digivices and crests in a pile on the floor. There, thats better! Anyway, then the wall breaks down and MetalGarurumon appears, along with HerculesKabuterimon and Zudowomon (fictional digimon of Jaya). They break down the cage and all the digidestined are free and they permanently destroy Myotismon and it is not the end yet! We need to get to Demidevimon and how he pays the digidestined back.  
OK, now most of the digidestined are sleeping except for Izzy because he was guarding and Jaya who was hunting down firewood for the next day. They were both in the forest and Izzy backed up and crashed into Jaya. He whips around. "Whos there?" he called out. "Its just me," Jaya said back. Izzy blushed, turned around, and helped her up. All of the sudden, a black thunderbolt struck Izzy and he began to glow black. Jaya couldn't move. Izzy yelled out in pain, and turned to face her.   
Demidevimon cackled insanely from the tree as he saw the digidestined humiliating himself while scaring the life out of the other one. 'Revenge is so sweet' he thought to himself as he watched Izzy draw Jaya into a kiss.  
Then, he saw the most extraordinary thing happen. A purple glow surrounded the two of them and Demidevimon gasped. He looked a bit closer at the girl and realized that he had made a terrible mistake. A) Jaya is the child of wisdom and wisdom is on the side of light, and b) true love cannot be separated by darkness. So BOOHYAH to Demidevimon! Sorry, got a little carried away.  
By this time morning had arrived and the rest of the digidestined had woken up from the depths of their slumber to find a pile of firewood and Izzy and Jaya sitting up against it and their digimon were laying on top. Matt snickered when he saw that Izzy's arm was around Jaya's shoulders. They left them there, seeing that both of them must have had a long night as they were both in a deep sleep. Izzy was having a dream, or more of a flashback just to educate you all on what happened in-between dusk and dawn. No, it was nothing bad.  
Demidevimon was so mad at the digidestined. 'Grrrrr,' he thought to himself. 'I shall avenge the honor of Myotismon! I shall!' Maniacal laughter from Demidevimon before he flies off to recruit digimon.   
Meanwhile, we see Jaya throw the last stack of firewood onto the pile. Izzy was leaning against a tree, still keeping watch. He and Tentomon were talking. "So Izzy, why do you always blush when Jaya is around?" Tentomon asked. "I do not!" Izzy replied. Jaya just happened to be walking past, looking hot, as usual. Izzy began to blush madly. "See!" said Tentomon.  
The next part is boring, so I'll just sum it up for you! Basically, Demidevimon tries attacking Izzy and Jaya with evil digimon and they defeat him. Now they are just sitting around on a beach. Izzy is blushing madly yet again as Jaya was sitting beside him, again, looking hot. He wondered why she was sitting here with him instead of going back to the campsite.   
"Jaya..." Izzy started. "No offense or anything, but why are you sitting here instead of going back to camp?" Jaya glared at him. "Oh, so its you too!" she snapped. "I thought you were different Izzy!" She ran off into the woods. Izzy followed her, figuring it seemed like the right thing to do. "Jaya, what is it?" he asked as he caught up. "Don't think you can fool me with that Koushiro Izumi. I know what you guys call me behind my back!" Izzy stared. "What do you mean? I don't call you anything behind your back." Jaya frowned. "I know what you people call me!" she shot back. Then she ran off deeper into the forest, till at last she got back to the campsite. Then she leaned against the woodpile and began to sob to herself. She really had thought Izzy was different than the others. I mean, she had almost liked him. Everyone thought that she was stupid enough not to know what they called her. Straight-A Jaya, world's smartest loner.   
Izzy eventually came to the clearing where the campsite was. 'Man, she's a fast runner!' he thought to himself as he scanned the clearing. Then, he heard soft sobs coming from the woodpile. Walking around it, he spotted Jaya. Taking a deep breath, he walked twords her. 


	2. Destiny With a Twist

Izzy took a deep breath and walked twords her. 'Humph, she should hear my stupid nickname! Pineapple boy...I shudder at the thought.' he thought as he got closer. Apparently she didn't hear him coming, or was just ignoring him because she didn't turn around. With Jaya, both were definite possibilities. He wondered what they called her. 'Maybe....oh, I dunno. It could be anything!'  
Jaya was just sitting there when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see who it was. "Oh, hi," she muttered to Izzy. "Hey," he said back. "Why are you way back here?" "Why aren't you back on the beach?" she shot back at him. Izzy shifted from foot to foot, wanting to tell her that he had come to try and make her feel better. But he decided against that. "I...uh..." he stammered. "I...thought I heard an evil digimon back here so I came to check!" he said. 'Yeah, a likely story,' Jaya thought, but said aloud, "Well, theres nothing here." "Oh, okay then...I guess I'll be on my way?" Izzy said back.   
Jaya shrugged and flipped her short, dark hair back, pulling it into a ponytail. "I don't care," she said. Izzy's heart skipped a beat. 'Is that her way of saying that she wants me to be here?' he wondered to himself. 'No, I'm just being delusional.' He sighed and sat down in the sand beside Jaya. Izzy wanted to put his arm around her and hug her close, but he didn't. Instead he just sat there.   
"Ummm, Izzy? Don't you think you should go wake up Tai if your guard duty is over?" she asked him. "I'm guarding this part of the woods now," he said. It was the only excuse he could think of. "Oh," she said. "Any good reason?" "Ummmm, well, I think this part needs more protection," he said after a short silence. Jaya raised one eyebrow at him and turned away again. Izzy wished that he could only tell her the truth. But he couldn't. After a long silence, Jaya spoke again. "Is there any good reason why this part needs more protection than the others?" Izzy couldnt come up with a good reply. "Ummm, can I ask you a question?" he asked. "I guess so." "Well, before, what is your nickname? 'Cause I have one too ya know." Jaya rolled her eyes. "You mean you havent heard? 'Look at Jaya, shes such a bookworm!' 'Yeah, Straight-A Jaya, worlds smartest loner.'"  
Izzy looked at her in surprise. "Really?" "Yeah. So...what nickname did you get blessed with?" Izzy groaned. "Pineapple boy." Jaya hid a small smile. "After your laptop, right?" she asked. "Yeah," Izzy replied. "Ow!" he said, hitting his head on a piece of wood that was sticking out. "Oh, poor Izzy," Jaya cooed. "D'ya want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Izzy nodded. Jaya leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. 'Wow!' Izzy thought. 'I hope she does that again!' "There, all better?" Jaya teased. Izzy nodded, speechless. "Maybe I should hit my head on wood more often!" he said aloud, not meaning too. Jaya looked at him. "Why?" "What? Did I just say that outloud?" he asked. "Uh, yeah. So what was that supposed to mean?" Izzy sighed. "It's a long story." "I have time," Jaya said. 


	3. A Kiss of Fate

As Izzy was in the middle of an extremly sappy story to Jaya, we hear evil laughter. Of course it's the un-dead king, or, yours truely, Myotismon! "Hey, doesnt anything ever stay dead around here?!" Jaya asked. Gomamon, digivolve to...IKKAKUMON! Tentomon, digivolve to...KABUTERIMON! Unfortunately, the digimon were not strong enough to fight Myotismon. "Grrrrr, knowledge and wisdom will never unite! They cant!" Myotismon exclaimed. He blasted Jaya against a wall. She hit it hard and fell to the ground. Izzy ran over and tried to shake her awake. "C'mon Jaya! You have to get up, you just have to!" He shook her gently over and over but she still didnt open her eyes. 'What did Myotismon mean when he said that knowledge and wisdom can never unite?' he asked himself. Glancing down at her, his eyes fell to her chest. (Nothing bad is happening, just wait and read the rest!) He saw a string leading under her shirt and it struck him. All of the pieces fell into place. Sure enough, he gently lifted the string from around her neck. It was her tag and crest. The crest of wisdom. 'Wisdom and knowledge unite huh?' he thought. 'It makes sense. But how can I defeat Myotismon without Jaya?' Then, it came to him. Something he had wanted to do for a long time but never did. (Again, nothing bad is happening) Slowly, he leaned in.  
Jaya opened her eyes in time to see Izzy press his lips against hers in a kiss. She felt his arms fall down to her waist and smiled to herself. Jaya slipped her arms around his neck. A dark purple glow surrounded Izzy, and a light one around Jaya. (duh, those are the colors of their crests) They pulled away from each other just in time to see Myotismon close to nothing. "Alright, we should use our crests," Jaya said. "Mhmmmm!" said Izzy. Their digivices turned. Kabuterimon digivolve to.......MEGAKABUTERIMON! Ikkakumon digivolve into........ZUDOWOMON! With a 'Mega Horn' and 'Ladies Hammer', Myotismon was brought to his end. The digimon de-digivolved and Jaya leaned back against the woodpile.   
"So," she said. "Ya mind telling me what happened?" "Well," Izzy replied. "Myotismon said that knowledge and wisdom could never be brought together-" "He meant our crests and he tried to destroy one of us to cause extreem sorrow for the other so neither one could foil his plans to take over the digiworld. Am I correct?" she asked. "That just about sums it up," Izzy said. "But do you know how he knew which one to destroy?" she asked. "No, I thought he just chose one," Izzy said. "Uhuh," Jaya said. "He actually knew which one. Lets just say....a conversation between you and Matt that he happened to hear while taking the others captive?" Izzy groaned. "Oh, that. Wait, you mean you heard it?" "Mhmmmm," Jaya replied. "The WHOLE thing?" "Yup," Jaya said. Izzy groaned yet again as he sat back down against the woodpile.  
"So," Jaya said with a smile. "Are you ever going to volunteer for guard duty again?" Izzy shrugged, then grinned. "If this will happen every night, then sure!" "What do you mean?" Jaya asked. Then she caught on and laughed. "Yeah, you wish," she said. "Hey, theres a possibility!" Izzy defended. "Mhmmm, but next time, I doubt that it'll be Myotismon. I think it'll be a certain computer-fixated redhead that we all know," she said. Izzy blinked. "Who?" Large sweatdrop by Jaya. "Lets just say...you know him very well." Izzy frowned. "Hmmmmm, who in our digidestined group is a boy with red hair?" Another large sweatdrop by Jaya. Izzy flipped open his laptop and went to a group picture. "Lets see, Joe has blue hair, Tai's is brown, Matt's a blonde..." Jaya tapped him on the shoulder and held out something. "Here. Try a mirror," she said and laughed at the expression on his face when he realized that he was the only digidestined boy with red hair. "Hey, I was right! You do know him very well!" said Jaya. Now Izzy sweatdropped. "Hey, all I know is that its been a long night!" Jaya said. "Mhmmm," Izzy agreed. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Izzy tensed up in surprise, but Jaya showed no signs of moving. He slipped his arm around her shoulder. "Good night Jaya," he whispered. 


	4. Thats Not How it Happened Daisuke

The digidestined were building a fire in front of the campsite. Jaya got up and stretched. "Hey Izzy! Wake up!" she said. When Izzy didn't get up, she found a very sharp stick and poked him in the shoulder with it. "YEOWWWWW!" Izzy cried. Jaya keels over laughing. "Hahahahaha, its not funny. Anywho, you asked for it!" she said. "Maybe next time you'll get up." Izzy grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, lets get back to the others," he said. As they got back to the campsite, Mimi grabbed Jaya by the arm and lead her to one part of the camp. They didn't notice Matt grab Izzy and lead him to another part. "OK, so spill it. What happened?" Mimi questioned. "What are you talking about?" Jaya asked. Mimi frowned. "You know, last night?" "Oh, that's a long story," Jaya said. Mimi sat down on a rock and motioned for Jaya to do the same. "I've got time," she said.  
Matt lead Izzy to a group of tree stumps and sat down on one of them. He pulled Izzy down onto another. "So," he said. "What happened last night?" Izzy frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Hey, I saw you with your arm around Jaya this morning. What happened? Are you guys like gonna go out or something?" A large sweatdrop by Izzy. "That's a long story," he said. "Hey, I've got no where to go. Please continue," Matt said. Izzy sighed and started the long story.  
"Wow," said Mimi. "Yeah," Jaya agreed. "WOW!" said Mimi. "Yeah," Jaya agreed.   
"Woah," said Matt. "Mhmmmm," murmured Izzy. "Woah!" said Matt. "Mhmmmm," murmured Izzy again.  
Mimi hugged Jaya. "I'm so happy for you! You finally have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed. Jaya sweatdropped. "Hey, I have to go tell the others!" Mimi said, and ran off.  
Matt clapped Izzy on the back. "Ow!" said Izzy. "See, told you it would all work out!" Matt said. "Yeah, well if you and I had not been talking, none of this would have happened!" Izzy said back. "Hey, and Myotismon would still have control over the digiworld!" Matt pointed out. "Hey, I have to go tell the others!" he said, and ran off.  
After Matt had left, Jaya plopped down on a tree stump. "So, you get it too?" she asked. "Yeah," Izzy said. They both sighed.  
Meanwhile, Mimi and Matt had been filling in all of the other digidestined on what had happened. Except we all know what happens when a story gets passed down. It gets changed...  
So, basically, the digidestined got an untrue story but Izzy and Jaya didn't know that. Yet....(dun dun dun!)  
~*~  
Jaya walks out into the clearing where the digidestined were sitting. She sits down. "Hey Jaya!" Tai said from across the circle. "Heard what happened with Izzy last night!" Jaya sweatdropped. "Yeah, was it fun?" asked Davis. "Oh yeah, getting slammed into a concrete wall! Oodles and oodles of fun! And almost getting destroyed by evil digimon! Wow! Its one of my favorite things to do! Not not not..." she said. Davis frowned. "Thats not the story we heard," he protested. "Oh, really?" Jaya asked and glanced over at Mimi. "Gottagobye!" she said and vanished. "Metooseeya!" Matt said and ran. "So, what story did you here Daisuke?" Jaya asked. "Well, we heard..." Davis goes off into telling a crazy fantasy tale that was totally off the wall and had nothing to do with what actually happened.  
Jaya blinks. "That definitely was not how it happened. For one thing, we DID NOT join the club!" (A/N: In the club they do things not mentionable in this story to fit its rating) "Hey, thats not what we heard!" Tai said. "Oh really?" Jaya asked with an evil grin. "Lets just see which story is true. IZZY!" Enter Izzy from the grove of stumps. "Yeah?" "Why don't you listen to Davis's little story of last night and see if it is true." "OK," he said, sitting down. Davis tells the story again. Izzy blinks. "That was NOT what happened!" he said. "So what did then?" Davis challenged. Izzy groaned and started the long story again while Jaya went to go hunt down Mimi   
and Matt. 


	5. Catch Me if you Can!

"...and then it was morning and she woke me up with a sharp stick," Izzy said, finishing his story. "Wow," said Sora. "Tai, why couldn't that ever happen to us?" "Hey, lets make it happen," said Tai. They vanish into the trees.   
Meanwhile, we see Jaya on a mad chase after Matt. And, unfortunately for Matt, Jaya was a very fast runner and caught up to him no problem-o! "Ok, so what did you tell them?" Jaya asked. "I...well....it was mostly Mimi!" "I don't care! I have you now so spill it!" she said. "It wasn't me!" Matt insisted. "Ok, lets do this the easy way. You spill it or I'll release some Taito hentai to the press, the fangirls, and your mother," Jaya said. "Ahhhhh! Ok, I admit it, it was my idea. But hey! I got them to believe it!" said Matt. A pink flash ran by. "Oops, g2g! There goes my next victim!" Jaya said. She smiled, waved, and ran off. "Phew," said Matt.  
Jaya basically made the same threat to Mimi, 'cept it was Yomi hentai. Jaya returned to the campsite. Mimi and Matt returned shortly after, and Ken went to hunt down Tai and Sora. Once all of the digidestined were back around the campfire, they sat in silence. Finally, Davis said, "Ok, so what's our topic gonna be tonight?" Every week, at the same time, the digidestined gathered around the campfire to discuss something. One thing–Jaya was not there. It was her turn to stand guard. "I think we should talk about how much Izzy wants to go out with Jaya!" Mimi said. We see Izzy absorbed in his laptop, blushing madly. Tai reaches over and taps the top. When Izzy doesn't answer, he closes it. "Hey!" said Izzy. "Yeah, well you are going to take part in this conversation whether you like it or not!" Tai said. "Why? All you're doing is interfering with my life!" Izzy said. "Hey, we're your friends! Its our job to be nosy!" Tai pointed out.  
After an hour, Jaya returned. "Tai, its your turn," she said. "Cool!" said Tai. "Hey, you mind getting some more firewood?" Matt asked. "Sure," Jaya replied. Tai sneezed. "Tai, I don't think its safe for you to go out with that cold! You better get the next person to take over," Sora said. "I'm fine Sora," said Tai. "No you are staying here and that's final Taichi!" Sora replied. "Yes Mommy," said Tai obediently. "Izzy, you go!" said Sora. "But its not my turn yet," protested Izzy. "Don't make me say it again Koushiro!" Izzy sighed. "Yes Mommy," he said teasingly. Jaya vanished into the woods while Izzy stalked out into a clearing to guard.   
~*~  
A/N- Have you figured out what the digidestined are planning? No, Tai is not really sick of course. Well, physically. Mentally, well., that's another story. Anywho, I'm working on part #6! Yeah, I know they're short but hey, DWI! Please review! Even if you hate it, review anyway! Please, I'm begging you! *gets down on hands and knees* 


	6. Chi Spells and Sneezing Taichis

A/N- OK, I just want to say, so that Toei Animation wont come after me with a large mallet, (if no1 figured this out) I don't own digimon! Big surprise. If I did I'd be some millionaire who is married to Izzy and not writing some little fic. But anywho. Unless....anyone think Toei Animation will swap the rights to digimon for my left shoe? (Inside joke!) Didn't think so. Anywho, on with it!  
~*~  
Izzy leaned against a tree and sighed. 'Why do I always get stuck with the guard duty? I think I know what Tai has up his sleeve. Well, its not gonna happen!' he thought to himself. All of the sudden, he saw a giant boulder come flying twords him. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed. "By the mystic power of the zodiac," a voice said from behind him in a low chant. "I call upon the power of the Ox! Grant me immortal strength!" With that someone jumped out in front of him and hurled the boulder back at the thrower. Izzy glanced at his rescuer. He saw a small figure with a short ponytail standing in front of him. Izzy gasped when he recognized who it was. It was Jaya.  
She was holding a small white tag with lettering on it. An ox was imprinted at the top. It was in a different language, so it was impossible to read what was on it. "What happened?" he asked. "It's a long story," Jaya said. "And its sorta a secret but now that you know I guess I wont leave you hanging." With that she reached into her pocket and pulled out eleven more tags with different lettering at the top and an animal. "A rat, a dragon, a horse...it's the zodiac!" Izzy said, looking at them. He then remembered that he also had something to tell Jaya. She was now in the middle of a story. "I've been studying with Sensei Hida for a while now. He's Cody's grandpa. But he's been teaching me these mystic spells, one for each sign of the zodiac." She continued about the powers of the tags. After she was done, neither of them spoke for a while. Finally, Izzy said, "Jaya?" "Hmmm?" "I kinda have something to tell you too." Jaya raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "Well..." Izzy couldn't find the right words to use. "Wait, did you hear something?" "No." "Well, I did. One sec while I go and check it out," Izzy said. Then, as he was walking away he said under his breath, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt Jaya. I like you too much."  
Izzy walked through the trees twords the sound that he had heard. There, he saw Tai, Matt, and Davis sitting in a circle. They were talking. "Hey, so did it work?" Davis asked. "I dunno," said Tai. "I think I'll go check again." "This time I'm going with you Tai!" Matt said. "So we don't have to spend hours looking for you in the forest. Again." "Fine," Tai said, and they headed off. Izzy shook with cold. "Hey Davis," he asked as he approached the campsite. "Can I use a blanket?" "Hey man! Its like totally icy out here ya know?" Davis said. Izzy muttered a few...choice words. 'I know! I'll speak in Davish to get my point across!' he thought. "Yo, dude! You'll never guess what's happened, man! Jaya and I are gonna spend the night outside. Know what I'm sayin'? So could I cop a blanket? I don't want my baby to get all frosty when we get our fires BURNING! C'mon, help a fellah score here!" (A/N- No, nothing bad will happen ^_^;) "Woah! Izzy, way to go dude! Ya promise to fill me in on it in the AM?" Davis said, digging around for a blanket and tossing it to him. "You got it bro!" Izzy said, before disembarking. 'Wow, talk about tough! Glad I don't talk like that every day!' he thought as he walked away.   
As he walked, he crashed into Tai and Matt. "Oh, hi Izzy," Tai said. "Hey," he said back. "Oh yeah, its your turn now Matt. Since Tai's sooooooooo sick," Izzy said, shooting Tai a dirty look. "Oh, and Tai? Take this," he said as he shoved the blanket at him. "You're gonna need this if you wanna shake that cold!" Without another word, he walked off leaving Tai and Matt to their own sources.  
Seeing Jaya back at the tree, he took a deep breath and walked over to her.  
~*~  
A/N- OK, so this story is a LITTLE bit longer then I expected it too be, but hey! Hope your all gonna review. Please? Anywho, its almost done. Review anyway, PLEEZ? :) 


	7. Slight Bashing to the Pikachu Camera (oh...

A/N- This will probably be the last chapter in this story. Or one of them anyway. It's a lot longer than I expected it to be. Thanks to all of the reviewers!   
~*~  
They sat in silence for a while. Again. "So," Jaya finally said. "You lookin forward to going back home?" This was the last night in the digiworld until they were needed again. "Not really," Izzy said back. They just sat there when all of the sudden Izzy leaned back and hit his head on the tree. "OWWWWW!" he said. "Don't be such a big baby Izzy," Jaya said. "No, it hurts!" Izzy whined. "Kiss it better?" he asked hopefully. Jaya kissed him gently on the head. "All better?' she asked. "No, it hurts here!" he said, pointing to his lips. "Why don't I believe you?" Jaya laughed as she gently kissed him on the lips. "That's the best you can do?" Izzy asked when they both paused at a strange noise.  
CLICK! A camera shutter went off in the distance. "Haha! I got a photo of Izzy and Jaya together! And they were kissing! Oh yeah, I rule!" Tai said as he did a little victory jig. Matt was fiddling with a camera. "Now, this pic is goin up on the internet!" Tai said as he tried to help Matt with the camera. Unfortunately, they both get shocked. "I told you not to bring the pokémon camera!" Matt yelled. "Pika, pika!" went the camera. Tai punched it. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." The camera died down. "That is the LAST time I borrow a camera from Davis!" Tai said. Jaya proceeded to throw it into the lake.  
"Haha! There goes your picture," Izzy said. "Oh well, we could just go onto plan B," said Tai. "That was plan B. " said Matt. "What happened to plan A?" asked Tai. "There is no plan A," Matt replied. "I think that we should just call plan A plan B." " What happens to plan A" asked Tai stupidly. "We'll call that plan B," Matt logically replied. " What about plan C" Tai questioned. "Is there a plan C?" Matt asked, surprised. "Yes." Tai replied. "Then we'll call that plan B," Matt reasoned. "I thought that we were callin' plan A plan B!" Tai protested. " Lie down before you hurt yourself! We'll call plan A plan C, plan B plan A, and plan C plan B. Got it?" Matt asked. "Yea, but what happens to plan F?" Tai asked. Ok, maybe I should stop this conversation. Its getting a bit out of hand. "Plan F was a good one! We should use that one!" Matt said. "Mhmmm," Tai agreed.  
"I don't think I wanna know," said Izzy. "Oh, its very simple," Matt said. "All you do is..." "Wait," Tai interrupted. "We need witnesses!" "That's right, oh well, we'll change it!" Matt said. They begin to conspire in a corner of the woods and return minutes later. "Ok, here's what you have to do. Since we lost the picture, you two have to..." Matt began to say. "If its join the club forget it!" Jaya put in. (A/N- I think I mentioned the club before but if I didn't its where they do...things that aren't mentionable in a PG rated story. Given more of an NC-17. You get the point.) "No, but that's good! Anywho, all you have to do is make out in the corner for...oh, say five minutes minimum. Each," Matt said. Jaya and Izzy looked at each other, then back at Matt. "Forget it!" they said at the same time. "Hey, I think I know where some nice Kouya hentai is," Tai said. "Ok, ok," they both said and sighed. "We'll do it."  
~*~  
A/N- Oooo, aren't Tai and Matt mean? Well, I suppose it won't be too bad...I mean I wouldn't mind if that happened to me in real life! Review please! 


	8. Tieing up Loose Ends

A/N- Seven chapters, oh yeah! *does a little victory jig* anywho, this chapter is most likely gonna be filled with mush and kissing and you get the point. YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED! Mwhahahahahhaha! I'm over it. Oh yeah, and it also has a sulky Izzy. Don't ask.  
~*~  
"Wait Matt, didn't there have to be like three witnessers or something?" Tai asked. "Well, we'll be resourceful. Its changed to two. You and me!" Matt replied. "Hey, it'll work," Tai said. He pushed Jaya and Izzy into a dark corner of the forest and left. Of course, he thought Matt was watching them and Matt thought he was watching them.   
"Ha, they forgot to leave someone to watch us!" Jaya said. "So we're out of it!" "Oh man," Izzy said, but not meaning to say it aloud. "What do you mean?" Jaya asked. "Were you part of this too?" "What do you mean? I didn't say anything!" Izzy said. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" "Mhmmmmm," Jaya said. "Well, I didn't mean too..." He was silenced by a gentle kiss from Jaya. "Happy now?" she whispered. "You were supposed to do that for longer!" Izzy whined, taking up a sulky position.   
"I have a question. How come every time we kiss its 'cause we were forced too?" Jaya asked. "I dunno," Izzy replied, still all sulky, now for two reasons. 'Great, she hates me! What a rip,' he thought to himself. "Ummm, can I tell you something?" he asked. "Is it what you wanted to tell me before but didn't?" Jaya asked. "Well, yeah," he replied. "Sure," she said. "Wait, you got to show me, I should get to show you! Its not fair!" he whined. "Fine, show me!" Jaya said. Izzy grinned mischievously. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Mhmmmm," Jaya replied. (A/N- this is about four minutes into the ten.)  
Matt arrived a minute later. He looked around for Tai and didn't see him. Tai crawled out of the bushes. "Hey, your watch period is over," they said at the same time. "Weren't you watching?" Matt asked. "No, I thought you were!" said Tai. They begin to quarrel loudly. "They've arrived," said Izzy. "Can I just ask you a question? Before they come," Jaya asked. "Uh, sure," Izzy replied. "Do you really like me that much? I mean, you said you'd show me what you wanted to say and you just kissed me for like a minute. Is that what you were trying to say?" "Yes, I do. I really do," Izzy answered. "Good. Then can I tell you something?" she asked. "Just full of secrets aren't we Jaya?" Izzy asked teasingly. "Sure." She immitated his sulky position.   
"Hey, you got to show me! Why don't I get to show you?" she asked in a whiny baby voice. Izzy had a feeling he knew what she wanted to say. "Fine show me!" he said. Jaya grinned and gave him one of her gentle kisses that Izzy loved so much. Remember, now there are only about two...oh, the clock just went down to one!...minutes left!  
~*~  
OK, this shall be continued in another chapter when I get more creativity. But I didn't want to leave you all hanging to see what happens next. If you thought this was bad on the mushy side, then you should hear the plans for the next one! Mwhahahahah! PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? 


	9. One Last Kiss

A/N- This will most likely be the final chapter, I know I keep sayin that. Oh well, this one probably will have most of the mush, but please review. Pretty please?  
~*~  
The small corner was so crammed Jaya was practically sitting on top of Izzy. He gently ran kisses down her neck. She glanced out into the woods and saw that Tai and Matt had actually stopped fighting. "Wow, a new record!' she said. "This has to have been their shortest fight yet! Wait. they're coming back this way!" "Let them," said Izzy. "I don't care anymore. Now that I'm here with you I could care less about Tai and Matt." Jaya blushed. "Izzy, that's so sweet!" she said.  
"They probably stopped a while ago and are just waiting for us to come back," Tai said. "Now, which way was it?" He began to stumble around the forest and in a matter of minutes him and Matt were both lost. "Tai, don't you know anything?" Matt said angrily. He tied Tai's hair to a tree branch and left him hanging. Matt walked off to find his way back. "I'll send someone out to find you!" he called over his shoulder. Tai tried to untie his hair but it was way to big and he couldn't reach. So he just hung there. Poor Tai. Not.  
"I think we've WAY exceeded our ten minutes. But that's ok," Jaya pointed out. She was half on top of Izzy and her head rested on his shoulders. "Yeah, they'll probably be back anytime now," said Izzy, somewhat disappointed. "One last kiss?" he asked hopefully. Jaya smiled. "Sure, why not."  
As Jaya turned to face him, he wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her chin with his other hand. Pulling her against him, their lips met. 'She likes me, she LIKES me!' were the only thoughts that raced through Izzy's mind. They ended up lost in a deep kiss and never heard Matt's footsteps approach. He gasped, then ran back to Tai.  
"Tai, Tai! You'll never guess what happened! I saw Izzy and Jaya kiss! It worked! It worked!" he yelled as he danced around the tree that Tai was hanging from. "Ahem," said Tai. "Oh yeah, sorry," Matt said and untied Tai's hair. "This I have to see!" Tai said before running off. "Wait, let me show you the way!" said Matt, running after him.  
When Tai arrived, guided by Matt, he saw it himself. Ducking out, he ran back to Matt, who had been standing off to one side. "You see it?" he asked. "Yes! You were right! You are da man!" Tai said. "Well, that's right!" said Matt, striking a 'macho-man' pose.   
Meanwhile, Jaya and Izzy's lips parted. He still held her tight against him. Izzy had never thought that this would happen but to tell himself the truth, he had kind of enjoyed it. He continued to gently run kisses down Jaya's neck as they sat there, alone in the darkness.  
~*~  
An epilogue may follow if a lot of people liked this story. I know it was a little short, but hey. Its longer than I expected it to be. This part may be redone. Hey, its late and I cannot find anything caffeinated. Please review! *sniff* I'll miss this story. Maybe I'll write a sequel! If enough people like it that is. Please review! R&R! Peace to ya'll! ~*Jaya*~ 


	10. Epilogue- Everyone Went Somewhere Differ...

A/N- This is the new and improved epilogue to The Wrath of Myotismon. Very short, and please review!  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Izzy and Jaya headed back for camp. They got there before anyone else woke up. Jaya tripped over Tai who happened to be lying in her path. She fell on top of him and woke him up. Tai's screaming woke Matt up, and Matt ran over, tripping over a rock and landing on Jaya, causing her to scream also. Izzy started to laugh, and thus woke up the rest of the digidestined.   
  
The day passed slowly, and at sunset, the digidestined got ready to leave the digital world and their digimon again. They had gone on a 'vacation' and taken off to the digital world. Now they had to get back. It was a sad day for all of them. "Why do you have to go?" the digimon all asked their partners. "Don't worry, we'll come back when you need us," Tai said.   
  
The group held their digivices/D-3s up to the nearest television screen. "Digi-port open!" The group landed in the school computer room. After exchanging goodbyes, they went home. Of course, they all had to make up a trip to tell their parents. It was amusing that each digidestined went to a different place. How Tai and Kari said that they went to the frigid artic and Sora loved the hot, steamy rainforest in Africa where she claimed they were. Mimi loved the hot sandy beaches in Bermuda and Joe had lots of fun at all the museums in New York City. Jaya had a grand old time diving with the dolphins in Florida at Sea World, Izzy liked all the historical monuments of Washington DC, and Matt was still humming the music from Nashville, Tennessee. TK was amazed by the Eiffel tower in France, Yolie was fantasizing over being a princess in one of Ireland's castles, Ken swore he had seen the Loch Ness Monsters in Scotland, and Cody had learned a lot of history in England. But then of course, Davis had ruined it all by talking about how much he liked the leaning tower of pizza in Italy and how he thought that they should paint big pepperoni's on it.   
  
Luckily his parents were used to this behavior and just smiled and nodded.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Please R&R! This is a new epilogue so that's why it came so much later than the last chapter of the story. Please Review! Thanks. Oh, and Davis is taking every book with a picture of the Leaning Tower of Pisa in it and coloring giant pepperoni on it. Don't even ask. ^_^; 


End file.
